


It was always you

by RottenHeart



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenHeart/pseuds/RottenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi capita mai di guardarvi allo specchio e non riconoscervi?<br/>Di vedere la vostra immagine cambiare senza poter fare nulla? Tu immobile. Lei si muove.<br/>Era quello che succedeva a Pete Wentz.<br/>Il suo riflesso era ciò che lui non era e che forse voleva essere.<br/>Il suo riflesso era un estraneo.<br/>Il suo riflesso era la cosa migliore che avesse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La prima volta che accade non ci fece molto caso.

Era ubriaco.  
Terribilmente ubriaco.  
«Dannazione Trohman! Troppe scale in questa casa!» Biascicò inciampando più volte nella strada verso la camera da letto.  
Pete avrebbe avuto la sua vendetta su Joe e sui gradini.  
Stanza di Joe. Stanza di Joe. Stanza di Joe.  
Nonostante le innumerevoli ore passate dall'amico non riusciva a ricordare dove fosse la sua camera.  
Mise le mani sulle tempie stringendo un po', in questo modo gli sarebbe tornato in mente.  
Era quella a destra? A sinistra? Era quella in fondo al corridoio, forse.  
Idiota in questo modo ti procurerai un mal di testa prima del dovuto, pensò.  
Provò la prima porta, quella proprio di fronte a lui. Era il bagno.  
Provò quella a fianco.  
Era uno sgabuzzino con tanto di luce fioca e scatoloni che spuntavano dalle mensole. Non era vuota. Ovvio che non fosse vuota. Diciamo che era anche "occupata".  
Pete piegò la testa di lato per vedere meglio.  
Riconobbe solo la figura illuminata.  
Jeans che non restavano su, una maglietta a maniche corte rossa e tattoo.  
Frank Iero ovviamente.  
Il piccolo punk tatuato con troppa energia, proprio come lui.  
Non riconobbe l'altra persona che rimaneva nella penombra.  
Un singhiozzo da parte di Pete fece sobbalzare i due piccioncini, interrompendo le loro effusioni. «Wentz! Che stai facendo?! Vattene!» Frank lo spinse fuori dalla porta, chiudendola nuovamente.  
Pete si stropicciò gli occhi. Non voleva vedere gli altri fare "cose", voleva farle.  
«Mike-y sei qui?» Un altro singhiozzo si fece largo fra le sillabe. Aprì la porta sperando di non trovarvici ospiti indesiderati.  
«Ti sto aspettando da venti minuti. Perché ci hai messo tanto?» chiese un po' annoiato il biondo.  
Pete si prese del tempo per rispondere e per rifarsi gli occhi. Mikey era decisamente... Wow.  
I capelli scombinati in un ciuffo che ricadeva un po' a casaccio su una tempia. Il suo sguardo poi era magnetico, due smeraldi splendenti lo fissavano.  
Pete storse appena il naso vedendo che non indossava gli occhiali, aveva un debole per l'aria di innocenza che gli donavano.  
Indugiò ancora sullo sguardo di Mikey.  
Oltre le lenti a contatto era truccato.  
Aveva dell'ombretto color bronzo e l'eye-liner. Gerard è merito tuo non è vero? Pensò di ringraziarlo in seguito il moro che poi guardò il resto.  
Una giacca in pelle nera dello stesso colore delle Dr. Martens lo avvolgeva strettamente mettendo in risalto quelle braccia lunghe, ma muscolose. Al di sotto una maglietta verde che a lui non sarebbe mai entrata e dei tanto, ma mai troppo attillati, jeans non lasciavano spazio all'immaginazione.  
Pete deglutì a vuoto. Mikey tossì per cercare di riavere indietro il suo ragazzo dal pianeta Marte.  
«Ah, si la tua domanda. Si. Stavo salendo e... Umm. Si un piede, poi l'altro. Le scale. Si muovono, no?» Pete rispose confuso.  
«Non siamo ad Hogwarts, sai?» Un flebile sorriso conquistò le labbra di Mikey.  
«Che - Singhiozzo - nerd, sempre a pensare alla Rowling!» Pete roteò gli occhi esageratamente mentre si metteva comodo sulla gamba di Mikey.  
«Vuoi iniziare a parlare di libri e film o vuoi baciarmi?» Chiese Mikey schioccando la lingua sul palato.  
«Piccolo, voglio-» provò a rispondere sensualmente, ma l'altro rise.  
«Cosa?» chiese infastidito.«Sto provando ad essere sexy e tu ridi.» Affermò corrugando la fronte  
«Non devi nemmeno provarci, non con me almeno. Solo che... "Piccolo"? Sul serio? Accanto a me sembri uno Hobbit.» Disse alzando le sopracciglia  
«Chiudi il becco. Sono più vecchio di te. E poi tu non sei mica Leg-» Singhiozzò ancora.  
Questa volta era colpa dell'alcool. La sensazione di bruciore gli era arrivata alla bocca. Fortunatamente riuscì ad arrivare in bagno prima di vomitare nel lavandino.  
Fantastico, pensò, non posso nemmeno lavarmi i denti.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio. Il suo riflesso era orribile (soltanto secondo la sua personalissima definizione di orribile). Eppure sorrideva. Passò una mano sulle sue labbra.  
Lui non stava sorridendo.  
Il suo riflesso si.  
Pete si lavò il viso. Doveva stare proprio male. Fece per uscire dal bagno, quando qualcosa lo trascinò e lo fece scivolare sulle piastrelle bianche.  
Finì col sbattere la testa sulla tazza del water. Svenne.


	2. Chapter 2

Quando si svegliò si trovava disteso sul logoro divano di casa Trohman.  
Aprii gli occhi lentamente.  
Davanti a lui vide dei pantaloncini color senape.  
Alzò lo sguardo.  
Un ragazzo paffutello dai capelli di un biondo ciliegia lo fissava da dietro delle lenti enormi, in mano una scopa.  
«P-Pete, giusto?» chiese mentre Pete alzava la testa dal cuscino per sedersi.  
«Em, si tu sei?» Una strana sensazione di deja-vu lo pervase.  
«Patrick Stump.» Pete sospirò portandosi una mano alla testa.  
I postumi della sbornia non erano mai una cosa piacevole, eppure beveva troppo ogni volta.  
«Aspetta. Ti prendo qualcosa.» Disse Patrick correndo via.  
Il moro ne approfittò per osservarlo meglio.  
Indossava una maglietta bianca e ai piedi soltanto dei calzini neri. Come non slittasse sul parquet rimaneva un mistero.  
Patrick tornò con un bicchiere d'acqua in una mano e un' aspirina nell'altra. Gliele porse entrambe con un sorriso sedendosi accanto a lui.  
«Sei un angelo.» Ringraziò l'altro prendendo la medicina. Le guance di Patrick si tinsero di rosa. Pete posò il bicchiere sul tavolino, per poi scivolare sul fianco e finire con la testa sulle gambe di Patrick.  
Tranquillo Patrick è totalmente normale. Joe ti ha parlato di Pete, fa sempre così soltanto non metterti in imbarazzo, pensava mentre i capelli neri gli solleticavano la coscia.  
«Cosa ci fai qui PatrickStump? Non mi sembra di averti visto alla festa ieri. O da nessun’altra parte prima d’ora.» Me ne sarei ricordato, pensò. Pete sbadigliò e cercando di avere una conversazione con quel ragazzo tanto gentile.  
«Ah. Emm, no. Conosco Joe da un po'. Solo che poi la mia famiglia si è trasferita e per un paio di anni non ci siamo visti, poi quando...» Patrick continuò a parlare e parlare e parlare e per Pete fu come una ninnananna.  
«Peter Lewis Kingston Terzo!» Joe urlò precipitandosi al piano inferiore.  
«Joe, stava dormendo.» Patrick disse leggermente triste.  
Pete sollevò la testa dalla gamba di Patrick, giusto il tempo per mettere il braccio a mo’ di cuscino.  
Patrick sospirò.  
«Che succede?» Chiese sinceramente preoccupato Pete.  
«Mi si è addormentata la gamba» Finì la frase con una risatina nervosa.  
Pete controvoglia si alzò. La verità era che le gambe di Patrick erano più comode di quelle di Mikey.  
Erano le gambe più comode sulle quali Pete avesse mai poggiato la testa, o le mani, o... qualsiasi altra parte del corpo.  
«Patrick» Joe disse con un tono a metà fra l’infastidito e il divertito.  
Patrick roteò gli occhi in imbarazzo.  
«Non m’interessa se sei stato tu a scrivere “Pete è come Aragorn, abile con la spada”. Voglio che sparisca, chiaro?» ammonì il moro.  
Pete annuì guardando con la coda dell’occhio Patrick che sorrideva.  
«Ah. Mi devi delle lenzuola. E anche un materasso» Disse disgustato.  
«Esagera sempre» Sorrise voltandosi per guardare Patrick.  
«Lo so.»


	3. Chapter 3

Mikey si trascinò fino alla cucina.  
Stava morendo di sonno.  
E se proprio doveva morire, voleva farlo con lo stomaco pieno.  
«Ancora in pigiama? È sabato fratellino. Esci, goditi il sole.» Gerard disse sorseggiando il suo caffè fumante.  
Mikey lo guardò assonnato.  
Troppo sole, troppa aria fresca e troppe persone felici. Preferiva stare a casa a guardare le repliche del Doctor Who.  
Afferrò i cereali dalla mensola in alto, proprio sopra la testa del fratello.  
«I miei consigli di stile non hanno funzionato? Mi avevi detto tu che alla ragazza piacevano i duri.» continuò il maggiore versandosi un'altra tazza di caffè.  
Mikey ignorò il doppio senso che Gerard aveva detto di proposito e iniziò a mangiare i cereali dalla confezione, cucchiaiata dopo cucchiaiata.  
«Disgustoso» ridacchiò guardando il fratello fare colazione in modo strambo.  
Mikey sorrise.  
Gerard aveva appena iniziato a parlare di quel volume di Supergirl dove la Kriptonite rosa fece la sua comparsa quando il campanello suonò.  
I fratelli si guardarono per quella che sembrò un'eternità finché Gerard urlò che apriva lui.  
Dopo alcuni minuti tornò in cucina con a fianco Frank. «Ehi, Mike» salutò prendendo un pugno di cereali e trangugiandoli.  
«Oh Dio. Perché mangiate i cereali senza latte e tu perfino con le mani?» sbuffò Gerard.  
Frank stava per rispondere quando il campanello suonò ancora.  
«Vado io» rispose calmo il biondo.  
«Pete!» quasi urlò dopo aver aperto la porta.  
«Anche io sono felice di vederti.» Sorrise tirando il biondo in un bacio.  
«Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro ieri sera Pete» disse adirato Mikey.  
«Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.» Ribatté confuso.  
«Mikey chi è? Se sono i venditori porta a porta chiudi e torna qui, voglio finire il discorso su Superman gay.» Urlò Gerard dalla cucina.  
«Si, arri-» fece per rispondere quando Pete lo interruppe.  
«Superman è una checca? Non posso perdermelo» urlò Pete entrando in casa.  
«Entra pure.» Disse Mikey alla porta.  
Pete era già in cucina immerso nel discorso.  
«Se anche tu inizi a mangiare i cornflakes senza latte, ti do un pugno Wentz!» minacciò Gerard.  
«Credo che Mikey sia l'unica persona al mondo a farlo.» ridacchiò guardando il biondo arrossire.  
«Non sono l'unico» disse facendo un cenno a Frank.  
«Ehi, non ci provare l'ho fatto per solidarietà!» Replicò l'altro afferrando un'altra manciata di cereali.  
«Come fai a saperlo?» chiese Gerard curioso.  
«Gli ho visto mangiare qualcosa del tipo gelato al limone con ketchup. Non mi sorprende.»  
«Sto per vomitare» replicò Gerard.

I quattro erano incastrati sul divano rosso.  
Era la quinta puntata di fila.  
Mikey odiava Spongebob, ora più che mai. «Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Spongebob Squarepants! Para-parappa-pa-paaa!» Frank e Pete urlavano e Mikey iniziò a pensare a come avrebbe potuto ucciderli lì e in poco tempo.  
«Mikey, andiamo a mangiare un Krabby Patty?» Chiese Pete dandosi una pacca alla pancia.  
«Sei ancora ubriaco?» Come poteva comportarsi con così tanta nonchalant dopo la sera precedente?  
«Squiddy non fare il guastafeste. Sto morendo di fame.» si lamentò.  
«Ci sono ancora dei cereali» s'intromise Frank.  
I tre lo guardarono storto.  
«Stavo scherzando» disse mettendo il broncio. Gerard dovette resistere alla voglia di cancellare quell'espressione con un bacio.  
Pete si disincastrò dal divano e tirò Mikey con sé.  
«Noi usciamo» disse spingendo Mikey al piano superiore.  
Per quanto fosse tenero il pigiama di Batman non poteva uscire così.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non sono l'unica che mangia i cereali senza latte, vero?


	4. Chapter 4

«Dove stiamo andando?» sbadigliò Mikey stiracchiandosi.  
«Non lo so. Sto seguendo l'istinto» Sorrise Pete svoltando ad un incrocio.  
Dopo qualche semaforo rosso ed un silenzio per nulla imbarazzante, Pete parcheggio l'auto di fronte ad un fast food.  
Lo stomaco di Mikey brontolò in anticipo.  
«Se muovi quelle tue chiappa pigre, andiamo a mangiare. Fra una decina di minuti smettono di servire la colazione.» Si lamentò il moro.  
Pete aprì l'altra portiera e intrecciò le dita con quelle del suo ragazzo.  
«Okay. Sputa.» Disse Mikey entrando nel locale.  
Pete gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
«Mi hai portato qui, mi hai aperto la portiera, mi stai stringendo la mano in pubblico» L’ultima parte fu quasi un sussurrò incredulo. Per tutta risposta Pete strinse un po' più forte quella mano.  
«Devi volere qualcosa. Cosa vuoi Pete?» Mikey chiese un po' spaventato dalla risposta che avrebbe potuto ricevere.  
«Voglio passare ogni centesimo di secondo con un ragazzo fantastico. Dall'aria innocente e di poche parole. Con un ragazzo abbastanza goffo e imbranato, con dei meravigliosi occhi verdi. Voglio stare con un ragazzo che mi capisce. Che mi fa mettere da parte tutti i brutti pensieri. Qualcuno che mi fa ridere anche quando è serio. Un ragazzo che fa domande così stupide, ma così stupide-»  
«Ehi!» protestò con un sorriso.  
«Shh. Fammi finire.» Lo zittì Pete per poi proseguire.  
«Dicevo. Un ragazzo che fa domande così stupide da risultare tenero. Un ragazzo che da lunedì dovrà tornare a scuola e che non potrò vedere così spesso per via di sua madre. Un ragazzo che mi ispira coccole e colazione al McDonald's e al quale regalerei volentieri la mia amata sorpresa dell'HappyMeal.» Entrambi riserò.  
«That's amore» canticchiò Mikey.  
«Lo spero.» Sorrise prima di poggiare dolcemente le sue labbra su quelle dell'altro.  
«Conosci qualcuno del genere?» chiese mentre la fila per ordinare si accorciava.  
«Se non fosse stata per la parte “di poche parole" avrei detto Gerard» Sorrise ancora. Con Pete sorrideva spesso.  
«Fidati, è un tipo di poche parole... A letto» ammiccò  
«Pete!» quasi urlò. Alcune persone si voltarono a guardarli.  
«Intendevo quando dorme Mikey. Quando dorme Gee non parla nel sonno. Che razza di pervertito.»  
Mikey gli diede un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla. «Ti. Odio.» Scandì le due parole.  
«Cosa posso servirvi?» li interruppe la cameriera.  
«Un HappyMeal!» Risposero ad unisono i due.


	5. Chapter 5

Non era la prima volta che Pete aveva un incubo e certamente non sarebbe stata l'ultima. 

Era nel buio della sua stanza.  
L'unica luce era quella fioca della luna che riusciva appena a filtrare dalle pesanti tende verdi.  
Si guardò attorno.  
Nulla di strano, il brutto sogno era finito.  
O almeno così pensava.  
Dopo essersi svegliato poco prima di precipitare e schiantarsi al suolo, decise di bere un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Scese la rampa di scale senza accendere le luci e raggiunse la cucina.  
Un piatto sporco era abbandonato nel lavandino.  
Suo fratello Andy doveva essere rientrato.  
Aprì il frigorifero, la luce giallognola donava alla sua pelle un macabro colorito dorato.  
«Ehi...» Un sussurro lo fece sobbalzare.  
«Andy mi hai fatto perdere un col-» fece per dire voltandosi, ma alle sue spalle non c'era nessuno.  
«Andy?» Deglutì a vuoto.  
Se non era sui fratello poteva essere chiunque, anche un ladro per esempio.  
Ma quale ladro ti chiama anziché cercare di non essere visto e sentito?  
Pete afferrò un cucchiaio di legno dal cassetto prima di continuare a camminare.  
Non era esattamente sicuro di come un pezzo di legno avrebbe potuto fermare qualcuno con un'arma vera.  
«Andy se sei tu giuro che-» Iniziò a dire con fare minaccioso prima di essere bruscamente interrotto.  
Perché davvero ragazzi se quello era uno scherzo non era affatto divertente.  
«Sei così stupido. Oddio.» La voce assunse un tono annoiato.  
Splendido adesso offendevano pure. Pete cercò qualcuno nell'ombra senza risultati.  
«Pete, sono io. Voglio dire sono te, avvicinati!» disse la voce esasperata.  
E Pete si avvicinò al minuscolo specchio appeso nella sala.  
«Okay. Allucinazioni uditive. Dovute a...?» Provò a spiegare davanti allo specchio.  
«Alla tua stupidità» rispose il suo riflesso.  
«Chiudi il becco che tu sei me!» Replicò Pete picchiettando il vetro.  
Vetro. Riflesso. Cosa?  
No, non era possibile. Il suo riflesso era indipendente e parlava e lui gli rispondeva.  
«Tre. Due. Uno.» Contò il riflesso esattamente tre secondi prima che Pete avesse una crisi isterica.  
«Cosa?! Come?! Significa che sono morto? È un brutto sogno. Oh, merda. Sono l'unico a fare sogni così.» Iniziò uno sproloquio infinito.  
«Pete.» Cercò di fermarlo il riflesso.  
«Scommetto che Mikey non ha mai sognato nulla del genere. Al massimo ha sognato di essere Robin e non Batman perché non si crede abbastanza. Che scemo, è molto più che abbastanza.»  
«Pete!» Riprovò il riflesso. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Quando Pete iniziava a blaterare era quasi impossibile zittirlo.  
«Mia zia Marie sa interpretare il significato dei sogni. Forse mi dirà che il mio subconscio cerca di dirmi di liberare una parte che tengo dentro e bla bla bla»  
«STAI ZITTO!» Urlò il riflesso.  
«Ti spiegherò tutto, ma ad una condizione.» Il sorriso enorme di Pete occupò il volto nello specchio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente. I primi capitoli erano una sorta di prefazione (?)  
> Quindi Pete incontra il suo riflesso. Qualche idea di cosa o chi sia e perché proprio Pete? Aveva ragione zia Marie?  
> Si accettano scommesse.


	6. Chapter 6

Era lunedì.  
E come ogni altra persona al mondo, Mikey odiava i lunedì.  
Odiava svegliarsi presto e uscire dall'abbraccio caldo delle coperte.  
Odiava iniziare un'altra settimana di stressante scuola.  
Odiava non poter stare con Pete tutto il giorno a mangiare cibo spazzatura e discutere animatamente di musica.  
Odiava che i suoi genitori sarebbero tornati quella sera.  
«La libertà è un'utopia» sbadigliò stiracchiandosi.  
L'intro di "Sad But True" iniziò a rimbombare nel silenzio della camera e Mikey dovette alzarsi e afferrare il cellulare prima che Ulrich svegliasse suo fratello.  
Dopo aver disattivato la sveglia, controllò i messaggi.  
Pete: "Giorno di scuola. Ti accompagno?"  
Mikey guardò fuori dalla finestra prima di rispondere.  
Pioveva.  
"Mi faresti un grande favore, se non è un problema :) Comunque buon giorno." scrisse camminando verso l'armadio.  
Non ebbe il tempo di aprire le ante che lo schermo del cellulare si illuminò.  
Pete:"Sarà un giorno migliore quando ti vedrò. Sono per strada. PS Non dimenticare l'ombrello."  
"Che romantico..." rispose.  
"E a te piaccio così ;)"  
Ed era vero.  
Una ventina di minuti dopo Mikey era pronto.  
Aveva perfino sistemato la sua stanza.  
Scese in cucina per fare colazione.  
«Ehi» Sorrise Gerard che sorseggiava un caffè vicino la finestra.  
Aveva appena fumato.  
La puzza di tabacco impregnava l'aria.  
«Dovresti smettere. Potresti diventarne dipendente.» Disse il biondo con uno sguardo preoccupato.  
«Stai parlando del caffè o delle sigarette?» chiese di rimando il moro, posando la tazza ormai vuota nel lavandino.  
«Entrambi?» Rispose versandosi a sua volta una tazza della bollente bevanda.  
Il suo telefono iniziò a squillare e ancora una volta i Metallica riempirono il silenzio.  
«Pronto?» Mikey non disse più nulla, sorrideva.  
«Si, okay.» Roteò gli occhi prima di riagganciare.  
«Chi era?» Chiese Gerard curioso.  
Non aveva mai visto il fratello così felice la mattina.  
«Pete. Si trova di passaggio. Vieni con noi?» chiese.  
«Sarebbe grandioso» Sorrise.  
«Hai cinque minuti Gee.» scosse il capo il biondo.

Quando Pete iniziò a suonare incessantemente il clacson e Gerard era ancora in bagno, Mikey realizzò che sarebbe arrivato in ritardo e sarebbe stato costretto a sedersi vicino a Jeanae White.  
Oh, no. Jeanae White.  
Non fraintendete, Mikey non aveva nulla contro quella ragazza.  
Era lei ad odiarlo.  
Lui cercava di evitarla come la peste.  
Lei provava a fargli del male ad ogni occasione; dai continui insulti gratuiti "all'incidente" nel laboratorio di chimica.  
Il fantasma di una cicatrice sul polso lo fece rabbrividire.  
Non poteva starle vicino.  
Vi starete chiedendo perché qualcuno odiasse così tanto il tenero e imbarazzante Mikey Way, era colpa di Pete Wentz.  
Jeanae era la sua ex ragazza ed ancora non aveva voltato pagina.  
«Andiamo Mikey!» disse Gerard trascinandolo fuori dai suoi pensieri e dall'abitazione.  


I due fratelli corsero in auto.  
La pioggia mattutina era ormai un temporale in piena regola.  
Il vento muoveva i rami alti dei pini e le pesanti gocce cadevano trasversalmente.  
«Buon giorno» Sorrise Pete.  
Ecco per Mikey quel sorriso era l'ombrello nel suo cuore.  
Bastava un suo sorriso per non sentire la pioggia.  
«Pete» salutò Gerard sedendosi sul sedile anteriore.  
Mikey avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma forse era meglio così.  
Forse Gerard non avrebbe notato l'elettricità dei loro sguardi e il calore dei loro sorrisi sedendosi davanti.  
Gerard sospirò.  
«Cosa?» chiese subito Mikey.  
«Voi due vi comportate in maniera assurda.» Continuò guardando prima Pete e poi il fratello.  
«C-che vuoi dire?» balbettò il biondo muovendosi scomodamente nel sedile.  
Dannazione la sua voce lo aveva tradito.  
«E per Jeanae?» chiese preoccupato Gerard. Mikey deglutì a vuoto.  
Non aveva detto nulla a Pete di Jeanae, si sarebbe sentito in colpa e nel peggiore dei casi avrebbe cercato la ragazza per ribadire che tra loro era finita.  
«Jeanae White? Cosa ti ha fatto?» chiese Pete stringendo il volante arrabbiato.  
«Niente.» Si affrettò a rispondere.  
«Mikey, davvero? Lo insulta sempre» ribatté Gerard.  
«Appunto. Niente» Mikey lanciò uno sguardo eloquente al fratello.  
Stai zitto provava a dire con gli occhi.  
«Soffri della sindrome di Stoccolma o cosa? Ti ha versato dell'acido addosso Mikes!»  
I tre vennero spinti in avanti dopo aver slittato un po' sull'asfalto bagnato.  
Pete aveva inchiodato ad un semaforo rosso.  
«Lei cosa?!» Pete cercò lo sguardo di Mikey che però fissava le proprie scarpe.  
La rabbia nella sua voce era pari a quella di Gerard se non maggiore.  
«È successo una volta. È stato un incidente!» Rispose non alzando lo sguardo.  
«Perché non me lo hai detto?» La voce del moro adesso sembrava triste.  
Perché non volevo farti arrabbiare.  
Perché avresti iniziato a comportarti da fidanzato geloso.  
Avresti dato di matto e urlato in faccia a Jeanae davanti a tutti probabilmente.  
So difendermi da solo, perché tu e Gerard non lo capite? Pensò.  
«Perché non è importante» si limitò a dire.  
«Non è... Non è importante! Okay, Micheal. Ci diremo solo le cose importanti allora.»  
Niente nomignoli. Merda. Doveva essere davvero arrabbiato.  
L'ombrello nel suo petto era stato chiuso e la pioggia batteva più forte di prima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avrei voluto scrivere che Jeanae era come sabbia nel deserto e metafore del genere, ma credo che le metafore non siano nelle mie corde.
> 
> C'è una frase che si rifà ad un verso di una canzone dei Fall Out Boy, si nota?  
> Passa totalmente inosservata?


	7. Chapter 7

«Non l'ho hai fatto davvero» si lamentò il riflesso.  
«L'ho fatto e non c'è niente che tu possa fare per tornare indietro» Sorrise Pete guardandosi allo specchio.  
Era fiero del suo aspetto.  
Il suo volto arrabbiato lo fissava.  
«I miei capelli.» disse allungando una mano verso il sè corporeo sbattendo contro il vetro.  
«Nostri, Pete. Nostri.» Disse aggiustando la chioma dorata.  
«Voglio piangere.» Se solo non avesse dato retta al suo riflesso adesso non sarebbe all'interno dello specchio, sarebbe ancora fuori.  
«Puoi farlo. Niente makeup ad impedirtelo. Avevamo bisogno di abbandonare la nostra parte emo, non credi?» Pete attese una risposta, ma tutto quello che sentiva era la parola capelli ripetuta all'infinito.  
«Ho fatto un favore ad entrambi. Voglio dire, mi guardavi? Stavamo per trasformarci nel fratello di Taylor Momsen»  
«Piacevo» Disse il riflesso un po' offeso.  
«A proposito. Il nostro stile. Fa schifo.»  
«Wow. Quando sono diventato così sincero?» Chiese il riflesso.  
«Non puoi mentire a te stesso. Idiota.» Spiegò Pete aprendo l'armadio.  
«Voglio solo buttare tutte queste orribili felpe» continuò afferrando un po' di indumenti e gettandoli in un sacchetto.  
«Almeno lascia quella viola.» Pregò il riflesso rassegnandosi.  
«È orribile!» Pete fece una smorfia di disgusto.  
«È un regalo di Mikey» Sospirò.  
Pete roteò gli occhi.  
«Ci sono! Quel biondino ti fa vestire così in modo che tu non faccia colpo su qualcun altro e lo molli.»  
«Come dici tu. Però non buttarla» disse serio.  
«Solo perché tu sei me» rispose rimettendo quello che definiva “insulto alla moda” nell'armadio.  
Dopo alcune ore passate a setacciare capi d'abbigliamento Pete urlò.«Finito!»  
«Ci vediamo dopo, okay? Vado a rifarci il look» Continuò afferrando il portafoglio e il cellulare, prima di lasciare il suo riflesso alle spalle.

«Joe! Non ci crederai mai! Joe! Le sue labbra sono così morbide. Lui era lì ed io ero lì. Voglio dire ovviamente. Non che mi aspettassi chissà che, però.»  
Patrick aveva smesso di fare avanti e indietro nella sua stanza.  
«Joe sei ancora in linea?» chiese dopo cinque minuti di chiacchiere senza interruzioni.  
«Si, Pat sto aspettando che ti calmi.» Rispose Joe passandosi una mano sul volto in segno di esasperazione.  
Non che Patrick potesse vederlo, solo per enfasi.  
«Joe. Ci siamo baciati. Io e Pete ci siamo baciati.»  
Joe rise. Non era possibile. Pete aveva in testa solo quel ragazzino. Way. Per quanto dovesse essere contento per Patrick non riusciva ad esserlo.  
E poi Patrick non era il tipo da essere "l'amante". O Pete aveva rotto con Mikey o era uno scherzo.  
«Cosa?» Chiese Patrick confuso.  
«Non può essere Pat, mi stai prendendo per il culo» Rise ancora Joe.  
«Perché dovrei Joe?» chiese Patrick prima di raccontare tutto per filo e per segno.

«Patrick Stump!» Una voce profonda lo chiamò da dietro una pila di jeans.  
Patrick balzò in aria portandosi una mano al petto  
«Oh cielo!» Patrick vide Pete sorridergli.  
«Cosa diavolo hai fatto ai capelli?» chiese positivamente sorpreso.  
«È l'argomento del giorno. Ti piacciono?» Sorrise ancora.  
«Si, ti stanno bene. Pensavo anche io di cambiare look» Ammise in imbarazzo.  
«Posso aiutarti?» I suoi occhi s'illuminaro.  
«Se hai tempo da perdere»  
I due passarono di negozio in negozio, comprando decine di cardigan e cappelli.  
«Sei adorabile. Dovresti indossarli sempre.» disse Pete aggiustando il cardigan rosso di Patrick.  
Le guance di Patrick si tinsero di una scura sfumatura di rosa.

Il giorno seguente Patrick continuò ad indossare quel cardigan e quel Fedora, quando il suo cellulare si illuminò.  
Patrick lesse il messaggio parecchie volte prima di rispondere.  
"Non sei ancora a scuola giusto? Pranziamo insieme?"  
Non riusciva a credere che dall'altro lato del cellulare due occhi color miele stessero aspettando una sua risposta.  
Non riusciva a crede che il destinatario fosse proprio lui.  
"Che ne dici se vieni da me? Ho una pizza in forno e mi sembra uno spreco lasciarla lì."  
Aveva davvero appena inviato quel messaggio?  
Patrick avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa al muro finché non fosse svenuto.  
"Mi hai appena invitato per un pizza! Come potrei rifiutare? :D"

«Ehi.» salutò Pete alzando una bottiglia di Coca Cola.  
«Avrei dovuto portare del vino, mi dispiace.» disse Pete passando la bottiglia all'altro.  
«Non so se pizza e vino sarebbero stati un'ottima accoppiata.» Ridacchiò Patrick.

«E per quanto cliché possa suonare, mi ha tolto un po' di salsa dalla bocca e mi ha baciato.»  
Patrick finì di raccontare i fatti con voce sognante.  
«Wow.» Disse Joe.  
«Già» Replicò Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ops.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard e Frank s'improvvisano investigatori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Così distante dalla forma originaria.  
> Non so cosa sia.  
> Non so cosa sarà.

Gerard incrociò le braccia sul petto.  
«Non sorride.»  
Frank alzò le sopracciglia esageratamente.  
«E dov'è la novità?» Scivolò lentamente sulla sedia quasi cadendo.  
«Sono serio.» Disse Gerard nonostante il sorriso.  
Ehi, stava ridendo per Frank non per il suo fratellino.  
«Torna da scuola e si chiude in camera.» Continuò sventolando le mani per aria.  
«Siamo adolescenti, Gee.» Minimizzò il più basso.  
«Siamo? Ho vent'anni Frankie» Brontolò Gerard.  
«Scusa. Per il tuo compleanno vedrò di regalarti un bastone da passeggio.» Frank disse girando sulla sedia, perché si, amava le sedie con le ruote.  
«Dicevo. Nemmeno mangia. Sono preoccupato, qualche idea?» Gerard ascoltò Frank.  
«D'ebano. Con il manico intagliato a forma di corvo» Rispose battendo le mani.  
«Oh. Mio. Dio. Frank.» disse gettandosi sul letto di pancia.  
«Puoi prenderlo in ciliegio. Era solo un'idea»

«Quindi, devo chiedere in maniera molto velata e subdola se stanno o stavano insieme?» Frank ripassava "il piano".  
Gerard annuì.  
«Soltanto non-» si ammutolì.  
La creatura era viva. Mikey era uscito dal suo covo in cerca di provviste

«Mikey, Mikey, Mikey.» Frank saltellò verso il biondo.  
«Perché sei tu Mikey?» Gerard continuò ricevendo dell'amico uno sguardo assassino.  
Nel frattempo con le movenze, e anche l'odore, simili a quello di uno zombie afferrò un bicchiere d'acqua.  
Frank continuava a blaterare di una cotta, di come avrebbe voluto avere un tappeto volante e del bastone di Gerard da vecchio.  
Completamente ignorato finché, ormai sul divano, il nome Pete uscì dalle sue labbra.  
«Cosa hai detto?» chiese il biondo prestando la sua massima attenzione al piccoletto.  
«Ho detto» Sorrise ampiamente Frank.  
«Se ci provassi con Pete avrei qualche possibilità o mi darebbe un due di picche perché fidanzato?»  
«Ti piace Pete?» Alzò un sopracciglio  
«Perché a te no?» chiese di rimando.  
La faccia da poker del piccolo Way tradita da un leggero rossore.  
Frank aveva vinto.  
«Voglio dire chi non ha una cotta per Wentz? Ha dei bei occhi. E la bocca? Hai mai pensato a cosa potrebbe mai fare, Mikey?»  
Gerard alle spalle di Mikey aveva iniziato a scuotere la testa e parlare a gesti.  
«E il suo c-»  
Adesso basta, qualcuno lo fermi.  
Gerard iniziò a tossire esageratamente.  
«Stai bene?» chiese Mikey ignaro.  
Gerard annuì.  
«Sono nella mia stanza. Non cercatemi.»  
Aggiunse prima di lasciare i due da soli.

«A quel punto avresti dovuto chiedere se stava con Pete o no, non credi?»  
La voce carica di sarcasmo era rauca per il troppo tossire.  
«Sei tu che mi hai detto di non farlo.» Si lamentò.  
«Frank, era... Lasciamo perdere e facciamo un resoconto» Concluse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "del bastone di Gerard da vecchio" Ma quanto suona male?  
> Mi dispiace. No, non è vero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehi, non ho abbandonato questa storia visto?

Dopo una settimana di auto commiserazione Mikey crollò.  
Afferrò il suo portatile sepolto da una marea di indumenti sporchi, pigiò il pulsante e aspettò l'accensione.  
Aprì una pagina di Google Chrome, poi tre finestre.  
YouTube, Facebook e Instagram.  
Nella prima scrisse "linkinpark" tutto attaccato, lo spazio era solo uno spreco di tempo per lui. "Nobodyslistening" scrisse ancora mettendo il video in play.  
Nella seconda, scrisse la sua email, "mikeyway@outlook.com". Almeno non era imbarazzante come quello di Pete (darknights_violentthings@outlook.com. Chissà quanto ci metteva per scriverla poi.)  
E la password "batmaniscool"  
(Quella del suo ragazzo probabilmente era "password" o qualcosa del genere.)  
Nella piccola barra bianca scrisse "Pete" per poi cliccare sul suo profilo.  
Aveva cambiato foto, invece della sua dove indossava gli occhiali di Mikey, c'era lui con un tipo paffutello.  
Nessuna descrizione.  
Nessun tag.  
Passò ad Instagram.  
Un'altra foto con quel ragazzo, la sua mano stretta attorno al suo bacino.  
Pete gli doveva una spiegazione.

La porta venne spalancata.  
Era sua madre, e Mikey ringraziò tutti i santi che non avesse una mano nei pantaloni.  
«Ho invitato i Newman a cena. Vestiti e sii carino.» Disse uscendo.  
Fantastico.  
Chiamò Pete, che non rispose, prima di farsi una doccia e vestirsi.

Era ora di cena.  
Via al supplizio, pensò guardando sua madre apparecchiare con il servizio buono.  
Onestamente non capiva le formalità. Se erano amici di famiglia avrebbero gradito anche una semplice cena senza fronzoli.  
Il campanello suonò.  
«Oh no, sono in anticipo. Vai tu Mikey.» disse sua madre mettendo a tavola i bicchieri.  
Mikey sbuffò prima di aprire.  
Pensava di trovare due quarantenni, non molto alti e occhialuti non un ragazzo biondo con un sorriso grande quanto la luna.  
«Pete?»  
Stava sognando?  
Pete come risposta lo baciò.  
Un bacio caldo e passionale.  
Mikey terminò il gesto in fretta.  
Non che non gli piacesse, anzi e gli era mancato, ma pronto? Sua madre che non sapeva di avere un figlio bisex era a pochi passi da loro.  
«Buona sera signora Way.» Sorrise Pete alla donna.  
«Pete.» Con una voce che esprimeva tutto il suo disappunto.  
«Che buon profumo, Mikey è fortunato»  
Si era fortunato ad avere un ristorante italiano a pochi isolati da casa, era da lì che proveniva tutto quel cibo.  
La donna non rispose.  
«Mikey, amore. Possiamo parlare? In privato.»  
Pete uscì dalla cucina.  
«Come ti viene in mente di invitare Pete?!» Sua madre agitò un coltello per aria.  
«Non l'ho invitato.» Rispose quasi ipnotizzato dalle mani della madre.  
«Quindi perché è qui?!» chiese ancora esasperata.  
«Non lo so»  
«Mandalo -»  
«Donna. Abbiamo portato il dolce.» Era la voce di Amanda Newman.  
Quando la madre andò ad accogliere gli ospiti Mikey ne approfittò per aggiungere un posto a tavola.  
«Mikey, ti ricordi di Emily?»  
Come poteva dimenticarla?  
Sin da piccoli i loro genitori li obbligavano a stare insieme.  
A Mikey sembrò di tornare bambino.  
«Ed io sono Pete. Il suo migliore amico» Pete tese un braccio e una mano che nessuno strinse.  
«Wow» sussurrò.  
La cena fu un totale disastro.  
«Come vanno gli studi cara?» chiese il signor Way.  
«Non posso non essere felice è così gratificante vedere i risultati. Ho iniziato uno stage come tirocinante.» Sorrise Emily.  
«Gerard studia arte. È così bravo» disse Donna.  
Gerard sorrise in imbarazzo.  
«Che cosa ci dici di te Micheal?» chiese la signora Newman spezzando un pezzo di pane.  
Non poteva rispondere che aveva una terribile insufficienza in storia.  
«Tutto okay.» Rispose.  
«Io ho lasciato la scuola.» Tutti gli occhi puntati su Pete.  
«Lavoro al negozio di musica.» continuò. «Interessante» rispose il signor Newman.

I ragazzi vennero lasciati a sparecchiare.  
Pete sorrise toccando il sedere del biondo che stava pulendo i piatti.  
«Stai rovinado la cena di mia mamma» sospirò voltandosi.  
«E che mi dici della tua? Ti sono mancato?»  
Un bacio. Poi un altro e un altro. Un altro ancora.  
«Lo sapevo!» Una voce dall'uscio della cucina fece balzare in aria i due.  
Mikey perse la presa sul piatto che finì sul pavimento in mille pezzi.  
«Gee! Un infarto.» quasi urlò.  
«Pete e Mikey. Pete e Mikey. Pete e Mikey.»  
Gerard saltellava per la cucina.  
«Non sei...arrabbiato?» Mikey chiese sorpreso.  
«Frank mi deve venti bigliettoni» Ridacchiò.  
Mikey si unì alla risata.

«Sì, me lo ricordo» la risata di Emily echeggiava nel grande salotto.  
«Mikey, stiamo guardando le vecchie foto. Vieni qui» disse sua madre battendo la mano sul posto vuoto al suo fianco.  
Pete ne approfittò.  
Si sedette e trascinò Mikey sulla sua gamba.  
Mikey divenne rosso in volto, ma quando sua madre non disse nulla provò a rilassarsi.  
«Da piccolo andavi sempre in giro nudo?» ghignò Pete.  
«Sempre. Anche la prima volta che l'ho conosciuto» Ridacchiò Emily.  
Pete le lanciò un occhiataccia.  
«Emily, vado dai tuoi. Mio marito sa mettere le persone in imbarazzo» disse Donna.  
«Impedisci a Mikey di togliere anche una sola foto.» Sorrise.  
«Lo farò»  
«Sono geloso» Sussurrò Pete in un tono basso e caldo.  
Mikey pensò alla foto.  
«Te lo ricordi?» chiese la ragazza indicando la foto.  
«La festa in maschera di Ronald» rispose il biondo.  
«Si, tu eri Joker ed io Harley Queen»  
«Ho bevuto troppo, ho vomitato sulla moquette e sono morto di imbarazzo» raccontava Mikey.  
La ragazza sfiorò la mano dell'amico in un gesto di conforto, che fu sufficiente a scatenare la gelosia del moro.  
«Che ne dici se smetti di provarci con Mikey?»  
«C-cosa?» deglutì la ragazza in imbarazzo.  
«Non fare l'innocente adesso.»  
Pete afferrò il ragazzo per il collo prima di baciarlo.  
Mikey provò ad allontanarsi dalla inutilmente, l'altra mano di Pete lo bloccava tra sé e il divano.  
Un colpo di tosse alle loro spalle fece morire Mikey di paura.


End file.
